


In The Valley

by truestarofthenorth



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apples, Awkward meeting, COWBOY CENTAUR, F/M, Falling In Love, Farmwork, For you that is, I love cowboys and centaurs, a TON of cousins, all annoying, he thinks it's charming, shy boys, shy cowboy, sign me up, southern accents!!!, southern family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truestarofthenorth/pseuds/truestarofthenorth
Summary: Admittedly, working on your grandparents' farm wasn't how you imagined the end of your summer, but here you were, picking the biggest apples you had ever seen.You gathered them in a big basket, while your cousins gathered other various fruits and vegetables.





	In The Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!! I'm addicted to tiktok :( some of them are so funny jfjkvkfkgkg
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> Who doesn't love southern accents??? I absolutely do. I also LOVE COWBOYS AND COWBOY BALLADS. 
> 
> There are no ballads here. He's a big soft warm cowboy farmer with a love for being babied and is very shy. 
> 
> Title is based on a Marty Robbins song. I absolutely LOVE his cowboy ballads.
> 
> I hope you like it!!! xoxo

Admittedly, working on your grandparents' farm wasn't how you imagined the end of your summer, but here you were, picking the biggest apples you had ever seen.

You gathered them in a big basket, while your cousins gathered other various fruits and vegetables.

"Y/N, look how big this pumpkin is!" Your youngest cousin called you, holding his arms out towards the pumpkin.

"Wow! Can you even pick that up?" You laughed.

Your oldest cousin picked the pumpkin up. "Let's get going."

x

Every Sunday was Farmer's Market, which was absolutely your favorite day. You and your cousins sold the freshest produce, that humans and monsters alike enjoyed.

"Y/N, I think you need to go back to the truck. We're almost out of apples here!"

With a nod, you walked down the dirt road, hands in your pockets. You jumped on the back of the truck, before....you noticed something out towards the forest.

Slowly, you got off the truck and walked over, curiosity getting the best of you.

It....looked like a cowboy, at first glance. But upon closer inspection, you found he was a centaur.

While it wasn't rare to see them, this one was incredible.

He had chin-lengthsilvery-blond hair, and sparkling baby blue eyes. His skin was tanned and freckled, with a few scars here and there.

He was dressed in a light blue button down, with a gingham pattern. The handkerchief around his neck looked old, the floral pattern on it faded.

The cowboy hat he wore was white, and worn.

He was the most beautiful man you'd ever seen.

You felt a little creepy, watching him. You started walking back to the truck, but lo and behold, you were still looking at him and fell.

You rolled down the hill, and right into him. He barely even moved when you hit him.

"I think my arm is broken." Was the first thing you said, without even opening your eyes.

"Your arm is just fine, darlin'. I'd be much more concerned about that head of yours."

Finally, you opened your eyes and saw the centaur looking down at you, both concerned and amused. He carefully helped you up. 

"You okay, sugar?" 

"I, um, yeah! I-I'm fine!" You answered quickly. "I just, took the wrong step, I-I think. I'm sorry to bother you!" 

When you tried to walk, you immediately stumbled in pain. "Shit." You hissed. 

"Come on, ya can't walk on that." He told you, walking towards you. He held his hand out, and hesitantly, you took it. 

He helped you onto his back. "Hold on tight, won't ya?" 

You nodded, grasping his shoulders. You'd been on horses many times before, but this was different.

"I'm Sawyer." He told you.

"Y/N.."

"Now, I'm gonna guess you were at the Farmers Market, what brings ya down here?"

"I just, uh..." Your mind was fuddled. You had no idea what to say.

"Sightseein'?"

"You could say that." You said, face burning. _How emba__rrassing!_

He brought you to your little booth, and you tried to ignore your cousin's bewildered stares.

"Thanks, Sawyer. I owe you one." You smiled, earning a bright grin in response.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that, sugar." With a wink, he was off.

"So, who's your new friend?" Your oldest cousin asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"But he was so handsome!" One of them whined. "If you don't hit that, I will!"

"Is that beastiality?"

"No, centaurs have a human brain, and a horse body. So really, they're just a human with some extra leg."

"Do you think he has a horse c-"

You slapped your hand over her mouth. "Stop!"

x

You tried to limit your Sawyer time since your awkward meeting, but Sawyer wouldn't have it. He personally thought you were incredibly sweet and charming.

"Come on darlin', I promise I don't think it was weird at all." He told you. "In fact, I'm flattered!"

It was only a matter of time before he found out what you were doing when you fell. You two were by the riverbank. It was a fairly warm day. You were sitting with your legs in the water while he was next to you.

His face had a pink tint to his face, and he coyly tipped his hat down, as if he was shy.

"Oh come on." You mumbled. "I'm sure it happens more often than you think." You smiled.

"With some humans, yeah. Other centaur though? They don't spare me a passin' glance."

You looked up at him. "That's surprising.."

He laughed. "How so?"

"I dunno, you're...." Stunning? Beautiful? Incredible? Ethereal?

"Very handsome."

"Aw, shucks." He chuckled. His face was a much darker pink, and he tipped his hat more to hide it.

You got up, placing your hand over his to push the hat up. "Now that's cute." You told him. You two were so close, your noses brushed together.

Sawyer, a full-fledged southern gentleman, took a proper step back and cleared his throat. "I-I gotta get back ta work..." He tried to explain. He was too distracted by how your hand felt around his.

"Alright." You smiled. "See you later?"

"I'm holdin' ya to it."

x

Neither of you could exactly place what you had. It had been more than a month, and you two were thick as thieves, always together.

But despite the fact you two were only friends, you had your moments.

Near kisses, lingering touches, too long hugs.

Your cousins seemed to enjoy it.

"What're you gonna do when grandma and grandpa come back?"

You let the dish you were washing slip right through your fingers and shatter on the ground.

"Y/N, what the hell!"

"Are you okay??"

You completely forgot they were coming back, in just a few weeks no less.

"I....I don't know." You admitted. "I don't think I'll be leaving."

"You're gonna stay here? For a horse?"

"He has a human top!" Your cousin groaned.

That was what you were going to do. You were gonna stay here, and that was that.

x

Harvest festivals were your favorite, without a doubt. So you dragged Sawyer along for the ride. He didn't complain once.

"Hey, sugar, I got somethin' I gotta tell ya." He said, while you two sat together in the maze of corn.

"Actually, I....have something I have to tell you too."

He looked pleasantly surprised, like he was expecting something. "Ladies first."

You swallowed the lump in your throat. "My grandparents come back next Saturday, and.... I'm only here for the fall."

The look on his face was something you never wanted to see again.

You quickly added. "But! I-I wanna stay here!" You breathed, taking his hand, winding your fingers with his. "I wanna stay here with _you._"

His mouth was open, eyes big and doe-like. "_With me_?" He asked in a shy tone, dipping his head down a little to hide himself.

You grasped his face with your hands. "With you....now, um, what did you wanna tell me?"

He seemed completely blank on that subject, until he suddenly gasped. "_Oh!_" He exclaimed. "I, well, ya kinda beat me to it, sugar."

"Beat me to what?"

"I wanna be with you." He said, voice low, smooth and sweet like honey.

You let out the breath you were holding and wrapped your arms around him, running hour fingers through his thick, soft hair.

He kept you in his arms, rubbing his face against yours, leaving soft kisses.

"My darlin', my sweet pea, my sugarplum, my honeybee." He said, eyes closed.

"You're so cute." You breathed. "Why are you so cute?"

He grinned. "Born that way, sugar. Now, I'm not lettin' ya go tonight. Or tomorrow."

"No complaints here." You said, brushing your lips against his.

x

Saturday came fast, and your grandparents were back. Your aunts and uncles came to pick up their kids, along with your parents.

You felt nervous, shuffling your feet. You were an adult, you didn't _have _to live with your parents, but telling them you wanted to stay for a boy felt....weird.

"You'll be okay." Sawyer said, kissing you behind your ear. "It'll all be just fine."

You bid your cousins farewell, a few either mocking your choice in men or shouting their goodbye to him.

Your parents wandered over.

"The farm looks incredible!" Your mom said. "You all did a wonderful job."

"Have you considered becoming a farmer?" Your dad asked.

"Oh, um, actually I wanted to ask. I-I mean, tell you....I'm gonna stay here."

Your parents both shared a look.

"Oh, that's very sudden." Your mom said, before her expression changed. "Is it for him?" She nodded her head towards Sawyer.

You smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, and I mean, I liked farming, a lot."

"But it's mostly the guy." Your dad added, and you laughed nervously.

"Yeah. It's him.."

Your parents and grandparents took you two out for dinner. They seemed to enjoy him quite a lot, leaving you full of joy and pride.

"See?" Sawyer murmured, stroking your hair lovingly. "It all worked out like I said it would."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who said the barn could burn down."

"I never said any such thing, honeybee."

You nuzzled close, kissing his jaw. "I love you..."

"I love you too, darlin'.."


End file.
